Black Roses
by weathersageK
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around the crack pairing of Mercury Black and Ruby Rose.


_**The following fanfiction will be comprised of nothing but one-shots (or possibly 2 or 3 shots). I am writing in this way because I want to see if anyone (be it me or any of you reading this) can expand them into longer fanfictions centered on the crack pairing of Ruby Rose and Mercury Black.**_

 _ **Special shout out to a certain someone who got me interested in this pairing (and you know who you are).**_

Black Rose: Memory

The sounds of battle rung through the air. Multiple Atlas sentry units had already fallen and were currently scattered about like broken glass after an earthquake along with a handful of poor souls that happened to have been on the wrong battlefield at the wrong time because unfortunately for them, a grim reaper as red as blood was on the assault and her name was Ruby Rose.

She dashed all over the field avoiding laser fire from any remaining sentry units as her scythe changed into its sniper rifle form and managed to shoot two sentrys in a joint area around the knees where they toppled over onto each other.

Ruby wasted no time as she ran towards the fallen sentries with her sniper rifle in hand as she used her semblance to move as fast as possible towards a small group of human soldiers where she managed to shoot two of them in the chest and a third in the throat. Ruby then jumped up a few inches off the ground, point her sniper rifle just behind her, changed her sniper rifle back into a scythe, fired a shot and used the momentum from the shot to swing her scythe at a 180 degree angle at just the right second and managed to slice off a total of six Atlas sentries heads along with a single member of Team CFVY who's last look at Ruby was a mix of sadness and shock as Velvet Scarlatina fell down dead with her head rolling off afterwards.

The only other member of Team CFVY that was close enough to notice their teammate's demise was Fox Alistair who was currently occupied fighting Mercury Black one-on-one but after a few minutes of Velvet's death registering in his head he gave into his emotions and let out a yell… only for Mercury to silence it with a quick shot to the face from his Greaves.

With the two major distractions being dead Mercury shouted, "Come on Ruby! We have to go!"

"Okay!" Ruby shouted back as she followed the boy in a relatively cheerful manner to the ship that Roman Torchwick had been piloting and had just parked down a few feet away from them.

"Come on let's go!" Roman shouted over the sound of the engine as the two climbed in and strapped in before taking off

"Hey Professor Oobleck," Ruby said with a grin to Torchwick

" _Ugh this will never be settling_ " thought the criminal, "Hello Ruby how did the mission go?"

"Well, me and Merc were surrounded by all of these White Fang members and they were gonna blast us but I managed to cut a bunch of them down before they could even pull the trigger and then-"

As Ruby went on explaining the details of their mission (with Mercury occasionally interrupting to fill in some blanks) they had managed to make it back to their new base where Cinder was waiting for them.

"Good you're all back. Anything to report?"

"You mean besides the thrill of a one-sided victory?" Mercury responded with a casual shrug

"Yeah we kicked White Fang butt Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby said with her usual never ending supply of energy but then immediately corrected her posture and began to explain the details of their mission but Cinder stopped her.

"Thank you Ruby but right now could you please go find Ms. Schnee? I believe she required your assistance with something."

"Oh, okay. I'll be off then!" Ruby said with a quick turn towards Mercury and managed to plant a kiss on his cheek "See you later Merc and don't forget your promise!"

"I won't forget" said Mercury with a happy sigh as his girlfriend left to find 'Weiss'

Cinder chuckled as Ruby trotted away happily, "I must say I'm impressed with how your little girlfriend has been doing lately."

"Yeah cause her experiences with me haven't shown that Red has a lot of skill," Torchwick said with a roll of his eyes

Cinder ignored Roman and continued, "Really Mercury, she may not exactly be Pyrrha Nikos but she does excellent work."

"Yeah she's… really incredible… even after Neo killed Yang she never suspected me for a second…"

"Oh what's this? Do I sense a little regret in your voice?" Roman asked mockingly

"In your dreams, Torchwick. Anyway as Ruby said we've taken care of, at least fifty of Ironwood's tin cans and a few of Beacon's rising stars from some group called… team coffee I think?"

"Good work, make sure to rest up and… try to make sure that your little love life stays in line."

"R-right I'll make sure that _he_ talks to Ruby again" Mercury said sensing what Cinder said was less of a suggestion and more of an order

Mercury went back to his room and immediately fell asleep thinking of how he'd ended up with Ruby. By all accounts she should have just been another enemy for him or Cinder to eliminate at some point but despite everything the two of them had hit it off pretty well… and then when Cinder had finally declared war and he had been tasked with catching Pyrrah Nikos to convert her to their cause who had he happened to run into but his girlfriend with Pyrrha. Then next thing he knew, he had to knock her out, fight Pyrrah one-on-one and escape with Ruby to make up for his failure or at least… that's what he told the others. He didn't know what to think about his quick decision anymore but maybe that was for the better… and besides he got to date, chat and fight alongside a cute, funny and overall badass girl too so he felt he made the best decision… even if half of the relationship was built on a semblance-induced lie.

Next thing the sleeping Mercury knew, he was woken up by who else but said girlfriend, "Oh Ruby"

"Don't tell me you forgot about our movie date tonight?"

"No, no I was just getting some sleep after the mission," explained the hipster as he got up out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "It was your turn to pick the movie so what is it this time?"

"You'll see!" said Ruby with a grin

Mercury sighed as he moved to his room's couch where Ruby plopped down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder with a huge innocent grin.

Maybe one day she'd break free of her spell, maybe she'd realize that he'd betrayed her trust, maybe she would even kill him because of everything he'd done… but for just this one little moment… could he at least have this one little moment with her innocent smile?

 _ **So there you go. I hope someone out there can make this setting into a longer story (preferably one with good grammar please) and if one of you does have an idea on how to lengthen these one-shots please let me know (especially if you actually decide to write an entire fanfiction around any of these settings)**_


End file.
